Andlat
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Sith Members Early Life Andlat was born on the planet Naboo with his mother and father who were both bounty hunters. The Jedi killed his mother when she refused to go with them when Andlat was younger. Later on three Jedi came to his home while Andlat was asleep. When he woke up he found his father gone. He found fresh footprints and began to follow them, he followed the tracks for many years, the Jedi never left Naboo, and Andlat was slowly gaining on them. On his fourth year of tracking them he found his father, lying dead outside of a building. Whether he knew it or not that was the first time me felt the force run through him as he filled with hatred and anger. He could feel the Jedi inside; he grabbed his father’s blaster and went in through the back where he saw the first Jedi alone. He shot and killed him with surprise; Andlat grabbed his lightsaber and went on to the other two. When he came face to face with them he was filled with the dark side of the force and killed them. All of the power coming off of him was too much; he blacked out and didn’t wake up for an entire day. He woke up in the Jedi Temple, a Jedi greeted him when he woke up and told him he had a choice to be trained as a Jedi. Andlat was reluctant at first, but he slowly formed a plan to gain more and use it for his revenge. Jedi His master was the same Jedi who he first met inside the Temple. The Jedi Master trained him even though he could feel the fear and hatred with in him. The Jedi Master was arrogant and hoped he could change the young padawaan with his guidance. Andlat was very cleaver and curious in learning new things. He always went into the Temple Archives when lights out came. It was there that he found the name Xendor. The name stayed with him and he tried to find out more, however many of the articles about him were taken out of the archives. The only thing Andlat could find was that he had started a sect, called the Sith. It wasn’t too long later when his Master dropped him and told him to leave. Sith He left Coruscant and went to Yavin IV. Even though he was unhappy with his choice he was glad to be away from the Jedi. While there he trained by him self, where he earned the label of ‘exile’. On Yavin IV he was confronted by a Sith who tested him to make sure he was worthy of his time. There duel was very long but in the end the Sith had won, and asked Andlat if he wished to learn the ways of the dark side. Andlat eagerly excepted and his training began again. However Andlat was tricked, the Sith Master was not a Sith at all, rather a Jedi who was given the mission to bring Andlat back to the Jedi. Andlat killed the Jedi he thought was a Sith, and returned to the Jedi Temple to kill his old Jedi Master who was responsible for creating that plot. He came into the Temple, but it was empty, he left and learned that the Jedi were killed by Darth Vader who was an apprentice to a powerful Sith Master who no one knew. Andlat lived a life of solitude waiting for the Master to find him. The Empire fell and one event led to another until he came face to face with the Sith Master he had been waiting for. The Sith Master was called Nyne. Nyne took Andlat as his apprentice, and trained him in the force like he had never experienced. However events leading up to the war kept Andlat away from his training. It is believed that his master and him fought and killed many Jedi, witnessing his masters’ death. Andlat has not come back to Ni'novia however is still alive reporting in every once and a while for updates and orders to be carried out.